Never Forgotten
by WinterLifeAmerica
Summary: Story inspired by Tumblr user onemuseleft, I decided to write this since no one has wrote it yet. Summary: Lilo and Boo are college roommates and must go on an adventure to find Stitch one night when he disappears into their closet bumping into familiar Monster's Inc characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I just wish I did. I saw this idea on Tumblr and checked to see if anyone has done this story this way and no one else has as far as I am aware. So special thanks to the person who made that Tumblr post for inspiring me to write this. Notice: I may add to this story like other Disney, Pixar,and possibly Dreamworks characters. Again I don't own anything. Hope you guys like the story. :)**

Chapter 1

POV: Lilo

"Nani I got this, it's not that heavy," I said trying to carry my suitcase up the stairs.

"Are you sure?" Nani asked in concern.

I nodded a yes as I made it up the stairs. Stitch followed close behind me on a leash. He hated wearing it but Nani insisted because it made him look like a normal dog, and that she promised him that he could take it off and be himself as soon as we were in my dorm room.

"Move it loser," a cheerleader said while walking past me.

"Stupid head," Stitch muttered under his breath.

I smiled at what Stitch said and hoped that Nani hadn't heard what he said, otherwise she would freak out.

I figured it would be easier for Nani to relax this year. She was always so worried that somebody would hear Stitch talk and figure out he was an alien. But freshman year had gone by smoothly with only one close call. Lucky it was during exams and I easily convinced that student that he was just hearing things and that he needed more sleep.

"Well this is it," Nani said upon arriving at my dorm room.

"Ohh I'm gonna miss you so much Lilo," Nani said while hugging me tightly.

"Nani don't worry you'll see me during break," I said hugging my sister back.

Nani nodded and waved goodbye. And with that, I opened the door to my room.

"Uh hi," I said seeing another girl in my room.

"Oh hi, I'm your new roommate," the girl said.

"I'm Lilo," I said stretching out my hand to her.

"I'm Mary but my friends call me Boo," Boo said shaking my hand.

"So what are you studying?" I asked curiously.

"Cryptozoology which is pretty much the study of monsters," Boo said looking embarrassed.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I'm studying xenology the study of aliens," I said.

Stitch sniffed at Boo and started to wander around the dorm room.

"Oh that's my dog Stitch," I said directing my eyes at Stitch.

"Aww he's cute," Boo said bending over to pet him.

"And fluffy," Stitch said without thinking, Boo stopped short of petting him.

"Stitch…," I said hearing my voice rise with panic.

"Stitch sawwry Lilo," Stitch said. Then he realized last minute that he had talked again as he covered his mouth with his paws.

"He's an alien isn't he," Boo asked me.

"Yes he is. Please don't tell anyone," I said sadly.

"Of course not, we're friends and friends help each other out," Boo said with a hopeful smile.

"I know we just met but I do hope we can become friends; I've always had trouble making friends," Boo continued.

"I know how you feel. Stitch is one of my closest friends," I replied to her.

"So do you want me to help you unpack or something?" Boo asked me.

"Sure," I replied.

As I unpacked I started decorating my side of the dorm. I opened the closet and saw that there was clothing already there.

"Hey is it okay if I move these to the side," I asked Boo pointing at her clothes.

"Sure go ahead," Boo answers.

I heard her humming as she looks at the pictures, I brought with me.

"Are these other aliens your friends?" Boo asks while pointing at a picture of Jumba and Pleakley.

"Yep, but they're more like family," I said, as I was hanging up some of the pictures on my poster board.

"Can Stitch be himself now?" Stitch asked me.

"Yes, you can," I said with a smile.

Stitch then took out his second pair of arms and walked over to my backpack. He took out a can of Sprite and a coloring book and plopped down on my bed. He opened the can of Sprite and then remembered that he had forgotten crayons, he then went back to my backpack and got them out. Stitch then went back to my bed and began to doodle. I looked at Boo who had a smile on her face.

"I can see why you chose to study Xenology," she said giggling.

I finished decorating my side of the room and sat down on my bed next to Stitch.

"You hungry?" I asked Boo feeling my stomach grumble.

"Yea we should probably eat some dinner," Boo said.

"Okay, could we go get food and come back here I don't want to leave Stitch all by himself," I said to her.

Boo nodded in understanding, as I asked Stitch what he wanted me to bring him.

"Stitch wants waffles and pizza, ooh and cake," Stitch said smiling.

I nodded as Boo and I walked out the door. As we walked to the cafeteria I explained to Boo how I had met Stitch and told her of the adventures we've had. I was happy that I had found a human friend that I could actually talk with. It got weird always hanging out with aliens and my sister Nani.

 **Author's note: Hey guys this is part 1 of my rewrite of this story, special thanks to my new beta Nightshade2917. I hope you guys like the improvements to the story, since I've been getting alot of reviews about my grammar but hey nobody's perfect but I hope you guys like the improvement.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

POV: Boo

"Well that's pretty much it, after I convinced The High Council woman that Stitch belonged to me she let me keep him," Lilo explained to me.

"So after that you and Stitch looked for the other experiments while stopping the evil hamster from taking over the world," I asked just to make sure I understood everything.

"Yep, of course Dr. Hämsterviel hates it when people say his name wrong so Stitch does it on purpose," Lilo said while opening the door.

Stitch looked up from Lilo's desk when we entered. The screen of her laptop was open to an online version of Pac-Man. I saw Lilo frown before saying,

"Sorry Stitch they didn't have waffles, but I got you spaghetti and pizza."

Lilo placed Stitch's plate of food next to him.

"It's okay Lilo," Stitch said standing up to give her a hug.

I handed Lilo her plate of food and sat down at my desk. Lilo grabbed her chair after Stitch had moved to sit next to me.

"So has Stich always been that small?" I asked looking at Stitch, who was sitting on Lilo's desk eating his spaghetti.

"Yep he's always been that size," Lilo answered.

I looked around our room. Our beds lay on opposite sides of the wall with a window in between them. Underneath our beds lay a platform filled with three dressers as well as four cubbies, two on each side to put our stuff in. Because of the dressers, we were both given a white step-stool to use. According to our college handbook we could decorate our step-stool and take it home with us during break and when we graduate. Next to the foot of each of our beds lay a student desk and chair. Lilo's backpack hung on one strap over the foot of her bed. On my desk there were a couple of books I had bought recently and are the very top was a small TV and remote that the school had provided. My laptop was buried somewhere underneath the maps and information pamphlets that the school had given me. I hoped that I could learn something here at this university about the creatures who I had met long ago when I was young.

"So what do you think of the school so far?" Lilo asked me.

"It's great so far; being that I haven't had to meet any teachers yet, who would give way too much homework," I said trying to be funny.

"You'll get used to the homework eventually if you're lucky," Lilo told me.

 **Author's Note: Dear readers I am so sorry for posting the 1st chapter as this chapter, I have no clue why I didn't notice this huge mistake. Special thanks to** **panthersbae94 for telling me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

POV: 3rd person

Lilo saw blood beginning to fall from Brittany's nose seconds after she punched her.

"You bitch, you'll pay for hurting Stitch," Lilo said glaring at her.

"The only bitch I see here is you," Brittany said with a smirk on her face.

Lilo tackled Brittany and punched her repeatedly. Brittany grabbed Lilo's long brown hair, which made her yelp in pain.

Boo heard the screaming and yelling on the soccer field. She went over to find Lilo holding Brittany in a chokehold while Stitch lay on the ground bleeding.

"What happened!" Boo screamed.

"She kicked him for no reason!" Lilo answered in a mixture of sadness and anger in her voice.

"I kicked him because he's a freak like you," Brittany said getting out of Lilo's hold and punching her.

"LADIES STOP IT!" a voice shouted.

Boo turned around to see Miss Hill, one of the professors at the college, walking towards the crowd. Lilo and Brittany stopped fighting and got up just as Ms. Hill reached them.

"Both of you will come to my office immediately," Ms. Hill said glaring at the two of them.

"What about Stitch?" Lilo asked worriedly.

"Lilo don't worry I'll take him to a vet," Boo said while picking Stitch up carefully.

Lilo nodded sadly at Boo before turning to face Ms. Hill.

POV: 1st person Boo

"Don't worry Stitch, I'll take good care of you," I said while stroking his fur.

I walked as fast as I can to the parking lot to my car. Before I could even get there, I heard yelling. I looked at Stitch and could tell he had heard it too. Stitch then pointed at a section of grass that was oddly flattened. I looked at it and then looked past it where the parking lot is.

"We need to get you to a vet," I say continuing to walk towards the parking lot.

"Jumba," I hear Stitch mutter, pointing insistently at the spot.

I sigh a little bit skeptical and walk over to the spot, and as I got closer, I could hear the yelling increase. I put one of my hands out to see if I could feel anything, after a few steps I felt cold metal. I took a deep breath before slowly knocking on the metal.

"What was that?" I heard a high pitched voice say.

I stepped back in shock as an alien with four eyes opens the door, looking at me. I saw a look of fear in his eyes as he steps back in surprise.

" _Based on what Lilo has told me this is probably Jumba",_ I thought to myself.

"You are imagining things, this is a dream," Jumba told me while waving his arms around.

I could tell he was panicking, but before I could say anything, another alien came out and jumps back in surprise.

"YOU BLEW OUR COVER!" Pleakley yells at Jumba.

"Um guys I need your help, Stitch is hurt", I say looking at them and then Stitch.

Jumba looks at me and then at Stitch, he walks over and carefully takes Stitch from my arms.

"Come on in," Jumba mutters as he goes into the spaceship.

I followed him inside with Pleakley right behind me.

"So that's it you're just going to let her in like that?" Pleakley asks Jumba.

"Why not she knows Experiment 626," Jumba says as he puts Stitch on a table.

"Is he going to be okay?" I ask.

"Yes, he will be fine. He just needs a little bit of medicine and his healing factor will activate," Jumba told me.

"Wait since when does he have a healing factor?" Pleakley asks.

I could tell by the tone of his voice he was skeptical as was I, but I chose not to say anything.

"He has had it since I created him, how else am I to make him indestructible? When I first created 626, I genetically modified him so that his healing factor would be in remission until he absolutely needed it. Otherwise it would've caused him to become self-destructive. Even with his intelligence, curiosity can be very dangerous. I wanted to prevent him from testing his limits," Jumba said as he finished explaining. For what seemed liked hours I waited for Stitch to recover, I sighed hoping Lilo would call me soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

POV: 1st person Lilo

As soon as Ms. Hill dismissed us I ran to my dorm room to grab my cellphone as quickly as I could to dial Boo's number.

"Hello?" I heard Boo say.

"Boo it's me Lilo, is Stitch okay?" I asked.

"Well um it turns out Pleakley and Jumba were planning on seeing you and I found them near the field. So yeah Stitch is fine, Jumba took care of him," Boo answered.

I breathed a sigh of relief before telling Boo I would find them shortly. Afterwards, I hung up the phone and grabbed one of Stitch's favorite candy bars before heading out.

"Okay just relax everything's fine," I told myself before heading towards the soccer field.

Shortly afterwards, I realized I probably should've asked Boo where they were. In the past I've known Pleakley and Jumba to have landed their spaceship here in the soccer field when they've come to visit me. But this time I had a feeling they weren't there. Just as I was about to turn around, I heard muffled shouting.

"WHY NOT!" I heard Boo yelling clearly. I noticed she sounded slightly annoyed.

I then took a few steps closer to the shouting and soon enough I felt metal. I slowly put my hand on the metal, and walked around trying to find the door.

Soon enough I found the door to the ship. As I walked in I noticed it was very quiet. I saw Boo and walked up to her.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hey," she whispered back.

"What's going on?" I asked still keeping my voice at a whisper.

As I waited for Boo to respond, I looked at Pleakley who looked deep in thought. Stitch and Boo seemed to be the only ones who noticed I had shown up. Jumba seemed to be busy doing something on his computer and was looking at none of us. I walked over to Stitch wondering if Pleakley had noticed me by now. As I picked Stitch up and hugged him, I felt my phone vibrate. I slowly took out my phone and saw that Boo had texted me.

Boo: Pleakley is trying to figure out a reason on why I shouldn't be trusted.

 _Um okay_ , I texted back.

Boo: Is he always this paranoid?

 _Yep_ , I texted back before making the " hes crazy" gesture. I saw Boo smirk at this trying to hold back her laughter.

 _How long do you think it will.._. my text was interrupted by Pleakley's yelling.

"WELL MAYBE SHE'S AN ALIEN HUNTER! How do we know she's not just posing as Lilo's roommate and she planned on stealing Stitch?"

Boo rolled her eyes at Pleakley's crazy theory before saying, "And if I was, which I'm not, I wouldn't have come onto the ship with you guys.. I would've ran away with Stitch probably laughing evilly."

Stitch nodded in agreement before climbing out of my arms and quickly went over to Boo. I watched as he climbed up Boo, while she tried not to hide the smirk on her face. Stitch finally stood on her shoulder before clearing his throat. He pointed at Pleakley before saying,

"You wrong if Boo took Stitch then Stitch would be like AHH and help me and stuff."

"Well uh what if..," Pleakley started to say but then stopped.

"Well it seems that you can trust her Pleakley," Jumba said turning around in his chair.

"She's hiding something I just know it," Pleakley rebutted while crossing his arms.

A few minutes passed by with nobody saying anything. I looked at Boo who was looking at Pleakley who was glaring at Jumba. Finally I decided to say something.

"Hi."

"Oh hi Lilo when did you get here?" Plealey asked me.

"Long enough to hear you accuse Boo of being an alien hunter," I answered.

"Well in my defense it's sketchy that she found us so easily," Pleakley said looking at me.

"It's not my fault you two were yelling loud enough to wake the dead," Boo replied angrily.

"She does have a point, we were yelling pretty loudly," Jumba said looking at Pleakley.

POV: Boo

After we left the ship, I decided I would tell Lilo my secret once we got back to our dorm room.

"Hey I need to tell you something," I said as we got into our room.

"Okay..," Lilo said slowly.

"You might want to sit down for this," I said before continuing.

" ]Pleakley was right that I'm hiding something, though it's not about aliens. It's about monsters, when I was a little girl I kind of went into another world I think. I remember all of the monsters were afraid of me for some reason, though they were the ones that were scary looking, well at least some of them were. There were two though that were afraid at first, but then they weren't. I know this sounds crazy, but I started having dreams about them. I figured maybe it was because I never really knew them, but they protected me from monsters that actually wanted to hurt me. That's why I'm here studying cryptozoology, because I want to go back and find out why they risked their lives for me and to get to know them. I've tried so many times to go back after I started having those dreams. I would open and close my closet door a hundred times hoping I could go back."

"Do you know their names?" Lilo asked me.

"Kind of, I know for sure one of their names is Mike Wazowski, but Kitty I don't know if that was his real name or not, and I don't think I ever said goodbye to them, I might have but I don't remember," I said, tears now running down my eyes.

Suddenly I felt Lilo hugging me, I didn't know what else to do so I hugged her back, sobbing into her shoulder.

After a while I finally stopped crying. Lilo convinced me that we could talk more about what happened in the morning. Turns out morning couldn't wait.

 **Author's Note: Once again special thanks to my beta and best friend Nightshade2917.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

POV: Boo

I slowly opened my eyes, wondering how long it would take me to fall back asleep when I heard a scratching noise. I slowly sat up and saw Stitch growling from Lilo's bed. I turned my head in the direction, where Stitch was growling and saw that the closet door was open. I slowly got up, and walked over to Stitch. I stroked his blue fur gently before whispering.

"Shh, Stitch it's okay".

I then turned towards the closet. I saw three eyes that glowed a soft, murky yellow.

"Hello," I called out.

Fungus slowly walked into the room, looking at me and then Stitch.

"You got a dog," he asked.

"No."

"Is that a dog?"

"No, Stitch is an alien," Stitch answered standing up.

Stitch locked eyes with Fungus, before extending his arms out, and antennas.

"Wow, I didn't know you had two more arms," I said in amazement.

"What's going on," Lilo asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"I should go," Fungus said suddenly, turning around.

"NO", I yell.

Fungus froze looking at Stitch and then me. He finally looked at Lilo, who was now sitting straight up in bed.

"I need your help," Fungus said looking at me.

"What kind of help, is something wrong with Mike and Kitty," I asked.

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean something is wrong with everybody in the monster world."

"What happened?"

"Well, I mean after Waternoose was arrested, the company switched to harvesting laughter for energy instead of screams."

"Waternoose?"

"Oh right you were little and probably wouldn't remember names. Uh well he's the uh, spider looking guy."

"Oh him."

"Yeah."

"I used to have nightmares about him when I was little for few months."

"I'm sorry to hear that but, um can I get back to what I was saying?"

"Yeah go ahead."

"Well after the company switched to laughter we got a new boss, her name was Mrs. Giggles. She was a real nice lady, always remembered my birthday. But she died three years ago and the company got taken over by this guy. Mr. Frightscare, and well he's awful.

"Why should I help you and what's wrong with him?"

"Well for starters he reinstated scaring, as a way of getting energy. Look I know we have a bad history together, me kidnapping you for Randall, but I was stupid back then. And well this guy is a true monster, and I thought Waternoose was bad."

"You still haven't told me what is so bad about him, well besides that reason. And how did you find me?"

"Um how do I explain this, he's taken over the city."

"WHAT?"

"He took over the city, he brought in these guys from out of the city, and they helped him take over. And since he runs Monster's Inc, no one wants to do anything, because they're afraid he'll shut off the electricity. I need your help, the people of Monsteropolis need your help."

"Why me?"

"Because you're one of the few humans that aren't afraid of us."

"I was three back then, and I was afraid of some of you guys."

"Boo, please we need somebody to help us, any day now, Frightscare is gonna start kidnapping kids."

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know why, but he has this insane plan that if kids were kidnapped from your world, the adults will hand over anything and everything to protect their kids and have them returned."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"He wants to take over your world, along with ours."

"Oh," I said slowly before I heard a knock on the door.

"Hide," Lilo said looking at Fungus.

"Where?"

"Underneath the bed."

Fungus rolled all three of his eyes and walked towards my bed. Getting down on his hands and knees he crawled underneath the bed while muttering about stereotypes. I got up to open the door and then looked at Stitch. Stitch looked back at me before looking at himself. Closing his eyes he retracted his extra pair of arms and his antennas. I smiled before opening the door. There stood a short boy, with dark black hair, and dark brown eyes.

"Hi can I help you," I asked looking at him.

"Uh," the boy said before opening up a pamphlet.

"You look nervous, its ok take your time," Lilo said appearing behind me, smiling softly at the boy.

"Hi my name is Russell and I am looking for people to join the Adventure is Out There club. We like to explore nature, and seek adventure. At least we will when we have people," Russell added sheepishly.

Raising my eyebrows, I looked between them, turning my head I looked around the room. The

shelves on my side were lined with books, and some old toys, that I had decided to bring with me. Looking at Lilo's shelve I noticed she had a camera, on the very top shelf, next to a scrapbook. Below were various pictures of her family. Russell looked between us before Lilo spoke, " Well we're about to go on an adventure right now, if you want you can come with us, but it will be dangerous".

"Wait what," I asked.

"Really," Russell asked his eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Yes we could use more people," Lilo said.

"Lilo…," I looked at her starting to panic.

"Boo you okay, " Lilo asked, concern in her eyes.

"No, I mean yes, I'm worried about Russell coming with us, I mean we're going into a world of monsters, and what if something happens."

"I was chased by a pack of dogs in South America once.."

"Wait what?"

"It was when I was eight, and a lot of stuff happened, I can handle danger."

"What exactly happened?"

"Well it all started when I went to Carl Fredricksen's house, so I could get my assisting the elderly badge. I found out later that he was trying to get rid of me by saying there were snipes underneath his house. So there I was underneath the house when I heard this loud noise and the house started floating."

"Floating," I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah Carl had attached millions of helium balloons to his fireplace, well not millions but enough balloons to make the house fly, and we went to South America."

"But you were underneath the house".

"Yeah I climbed up, and knocked on the door, so I wouldn't fall and die."

"So what happened next?"

"Well we got to South America, and I found Kevin, he's a rare species of bird, and it turned out Kevin was a girl."

"So how were you chased by a pack of dogs?"

"Carl and I met this guy, named Charles F. Muntz and he was some explorer from the thirties and Carl idolized him when he was a kid, but it turned out he was hunting Kevin down, and we wanted to protect Kevin."

"So this Charles guy set his pack of dogs on you guys?"

"Yeah, but we escaped because one of the dogs, Doug decided to help us."

"Okay let me get this straight...so you wanted to help an old man so you could get a badge for cub scouts and ended up in South America?"

"Wilderness Explorer actually, not Cub Scouts," Russell said looking at us.

"How come Kevin didn't fly away," Lilo asked curiously.

"She's a flightless bird, she's probably taller than six feet."

"Woah".

"And we were actually on a blimp, trying to escape from Charles".

"That's quite an adventure you had, we should probably tell you about ours if you're gonna come with us".

"Do you want to go first or should I," Lilo asked.

"You go first," I answered.

"Okay well it started when I was six, I adopted Stitch thinking he was a dog, but it turned out he was an alien, well he still is but now he's family. And after that my life was changed, Stitch and I spent the past few years trying to find jobs and homes for his cousins which are other alien experiments, and we also protect Earth from evil aliens."

Stitch nodded when Lilo finished speaking, walking over to Russell he sniffed him before revealing his alien form, he stood up reaching his paw out to Russell.

"You gotta pinky promise you won't tell," Stitch told him.

"I pinky promise and cross my heart and hope to die," Russell replied shaking Stitch's paw.

"I guess its time for me tell my story then," I said hesitantly.

Lilo nodded, taking a deep breath, I began to repeat my story, of how I followed Kitty around, the confusion I had because as I got older I realized that they were afraid of me in the beginning. I told them about how I always felt safe when I was with Kitty, his soft blue and purple spotted fur feeling like a blanket. I told them about Waternoose and how I would have flashbacks throughout my life, the conversations that these monsters had, how only some of them felt like actual monsters, those like Kitty and Mike acted like us... normal.

 **Author's Note: I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. Somethings I would like to say are: 1. I have not given up on this story, I have been focusing on school and work, and I have had trouble with feeling confident in my writing at times which has led to writer's block. 2. I feel like Russell fits better into the story, and originally I wanted to put him into the story, along with Andy, but FunkyPudding put Andy in her story, and even though we are going different routes I don't want people coming after me or her, if that makes sense to you guys. 3. Also I would like to thank all of you guys for being so patient and never giving up hope, it really means alot.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Author's Note: Special shoutout to again OneMuseLeft for the inspiration of this story and their idea, and also special thanks to Chris Sanders the man behind the idea of Lilo and Stitch, watch the beginning of the movie and you'll see his name mentioned.**

POV: Lilo

Closing the door behind Russell, I bent down underneath Boo's bed,

"Fungus you can come out now".

"Oh good, I thought you were going to leave without me," Fungus replied sarcastically, crawling out from underneath the bed.

Russell looked at him for a few seconds before turning towards us and asking,

"How do we get there?"

"I got that covered", Fungus replied before pulling out a small remote.

"I designed this myself, so that I can turn the door on and off from my world, when we get there we will be in Monster's University, and have to sneak our way to Monster's Inc."

"You guys have a university for every monster," I asked.

"No, there's different ones like Fear Tech, after Frightscare fired me, I found work at Monster's University."

An hour passed by as we packed for our trip into the Monster World. Russell had gone back to his room, to grab a first aid kit and a baseball bat that he owned. I packed some food, along with a small pocket knife, after a minute I became aware someone was right behind me, slowly turning around I saw Stitch who looked at the pocket knife, uncomfortably.

"I don't know what's out there, it's better to be safe than sorry," I told him, petting him softly.

"Stitch will always protect you," he told me, hugging me suddenly.

"I know buddy," I answered hugging him back.

"Are we ready to go," Fungus asked.

I nodded after seeing Boo and Russell nod, standing up I slung my backpack over my shoulders as Stitch followed closely behind me. Fungus pushed the button, and as he opened the closet I saw what looked like an lab of some sort, with a number of doors in it. Boo went in after Fungus followed by me and Russell. Surveying the room, I noticed bright yellow canisters lined the shelved walls, as I examined them closer, I saw that each one had a grey rectangle in the middle. Within it was an red cylinder resembling a thermometer, above it was a plus sign, with a minus sign on the bottom.

"Boo what are these," I asked.

"They're scream canisters".

"What?"

"Somehow they use our screams as energy, and they collect it in those".

"How do you know that?"

"Well I've seen them been filled".

"Was it scary?".

"Well no actually, but at the time I didn't completely understand what they meant when they said the screams were used for power".

"They?"

"Those like me," Fungus replied looking sad.

"I didn't mean it like that," Boo said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, but I'm ashamed of what we did, especially after realizing there was an alternative way to get energy."

"I don't know if this will make a difference but I do forgive you for kidnapping me, Randall not so much."

"Mhmm Randall and Frightscare they are alike in that they have no regard for human life, they believe that humans should either stay away from us or serve our kind".

"Aren't they scared of us? I remember Mike being scared of me, and Kitty".

"No most monsters are however scared of adults, and you guys are close enough".

"You said he wants to kidnap kids what will happen to them"?

"Well they would be constantly scared, to collect energy, and as they grow older, I don't know if he plans on keeping them here, or letting them go back to your world. But whatever he does will ruin their life, forcing them to live in a constant state of terror."

"That's horrible, is there anyone else we can trust here?"

"Yes, Roz she helped me get in here, we're gonna head over to her house".

"How?"

"I have a car, you'll just have to hide in the back though".

"Okay", I answered after receiving a nod from Boo and Russell.

Fungus then led us out to a long hallway. A few minutes later he led us into a room. Fungus then pointed at a large garbage can, before opening it and pointing inside.

"Get in."

"What," I asked.

"You guys are human and I can't exactly sneak three of you all around the university till we get in the parking lot."

"Would we all fit in anyway," Russell asked.

"Yes you get in first."

Russell looked to us and then shrugged before getting in, I followed then sitting on Russell's knees,

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Lil..ow!"

Russell yelped as Boo jumped in, landing on both of us, I heard Fungus shush us before, putting the lid on the top, plunged in darkness I tried to sit still as we began to move. I tried to keep quiet as Boo moved around, whispering I told her,

"Boo your butt is crushing me, stop moving."

"Sorry I'm trying to not step on Russell."

"That was my arm.."

"Sorry…."

"It's okay."

"How much farther do you think we have?"

"I think only a few minutes."

"Okay."

"Alright...who farted…?"

"That was me…"

"Boo why?"

"We had beans last night remember?"

"Oh yeah".

Fungus then opened the lid looking down at us looking annoyed,

"Will you guys please shut up… you could wake Godzilla with your racket."

"Godzilla is real," Russell and I asked at the same time.

"Jinks", I shouted, before covering my mouth.

"Shhh…" Fungus said putting a finger to his lips.

"Okay, wait? Where's Stitch," I asked worried.

"He's in my arms," Boo answered.

"He's so quiet.."

Stitch turned his to me, and smiled before saying,

"Fungus said shush…"

"I know," I answered laughing as he crawled into my arms.

Fungus muttered something under his breath before signaling to us to stay quiet. Closing the lid with a soft thump we began to move again. Stroking Stitch's fur, I began to wonder what obstacles we would meet and would we be able to rescue Boo's friends. We had defeated Hämsterviel, but I didn't know Boo's abilities or Russell's or whether Fungus could be trusted. I wanted to be optimistic but I knew for certain we were outnumbered, and didn't know the environment too well. I looked up as we came to a stop, blinking as Fungus opened the lid, revealing a bright streetlight above us below the night sky. Grabbing her foot I hoisted Boo up out of the trashcan. Climbing out I immediately climbed into Fungus' car realizing it resembled a minivan. I smiled at Boo, before smiling at Russell as I saw him climb in next to us. Fungus put the trash can underneath the streetlight, before getting into the car.

"Are you guys ready", he asked us as he started up the car.

We all nodded silently, minutes passed by as we drove, I noticed all of us were looking out the dark tinted windows in amazement. Looking at Boo I noticed a gleam in her eyes as if she was remembering her time in this world.

When we got to his house, I looked around in astonishment surprised that everything looked well human.

"Are all houses like this," I asked turning to Fungus.

"No, some monsters are a human's size, others are tiny or humongous".

"Oh."

"Yeah, the mayor had it where everyplace was required to be able to accommodate monsters of all shapes and sizes."

"So basically equal rights?"

"Yup, until Frightscare".

"What did he do?"

"Well all the bigger monsters that are intimidating are now his goons, the rest have been exiled to the mountains."

"What about the small ones?"

"They're treated as second class citizens, and the cases of them being trampled has skyrocketed."

"What about ones are size?"

"It depends on how they've reacted to Frightscare, the city is under high security."

"High security?"

"Yeah houses are inspected every two weeks".

"What do we do if there's an inspection here?"

"I have an attic, which you guys could hide in."

"Don't they check the attic?"

"No, they inspect the computers and such for any connections against the underground movements against Frightscare".

"Are you connected to the underground?"

Fungus smiled, before walking to his bookcase. Pulling back a copy of _Dracula, Frankenstein, The Hunchback of Notre Dame,_ and _The Tempest_ , he revealed a hidden room, with papers mounted on a corkboard pinned by tacks, with thin strands of string around them connecting it to other papers, and pictures.

"I'm second in command," Fungus answered with a smirk.

"What," the three of us asked at the same time.

"Yeah".

"This is so cool," Russell said, as he walked into the room, his eyes lightening up with excitement.

"It's not cool kid, it's work and it's dangerous. You guys are only hope and you have to take this seriously."

"Are we really your only hope, " I asked somewhat skeptical.

"No, but you guys are a better option than a coup d'état".

"A coup? Isn't that what Frightscare did"?

"Yes, our mayor went into hiding, ten years ago, he died four years ago, we've decided to put his son in his place. Once there's no fighting we'll have elections and elect someone else."

"How do we play into this?"

"You show the world that humans are like us, we have lives, friends, families, values, and you give them a reason to fight back against Frightscare. Once that's accomplished we'll put him and his goons in a high security prison."

"What do Kitty and Mike have to do with this," Boo asked.

"They worked for me and were sent on a mission along with Celia, someone leaked information, and they were caught as soon as they got there. They're held at a high security prison under the charge of trespassing."

"Trespassing," I asked.

"Yeah, Frightscare doesn't want anyone to know about the existence of secret organizations trying to get rid of him".

"So what's the plan," Boo asked.

"We rescue them, and with what they've learned we go after Frightscare".

"And if they haven't learned anything while in prison?"

"Then we'll find some way to bring him down and restore order in our world, and to prevent any of this from coming into yours".

 **Author's Note: I have not given up on this story, I have had a lot of stuff going on, I am still continuing but updates will happen when they happen. If I choose to give up, then I will have let you down and I'm not going to do that. So please be patient, I love you all, and thank you for those who keep telling me to never give up. You have given me more strength then you realize. Also I hope the length of this chapter makes up somewhat for my lack of updates.**


End file.
